kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Shuji Mihara
is one of the protagonists in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider 555. Personality He is a relatively cowardly member of Ryusei School who would rather forget about Orphnochs and go back to living a normal life. He would become the main wearer of the Delta Gear and fight as Kamen Rider Delta despite his cowardice. After Rina was hit by a truck retrieving the Delta case he had thrown into the street, he resolved to stop running and fight alongside the others. After the series, Shūji, Mari, and Rina were the only surviving member of Ryuseiji School as now that Shuji along with Rina had run the orphanage which had previously been run by Smart Brain. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Delta was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Delta Armor Information The Delta Gear give the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Delta Gear The Delta Gear is a collection of high-tech items developed by the Smart Brain corporation. When activated by the Mission Memory they turn into advanced weapon systems. They are usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. The Delta Gear is fundamentally different from the Faiz and Kaixa gear in terms of design, the phone fitting onto the Mover mounted on the belt's side rather than flipping into the center of the driver, as well as lacking any other weaponry. The Delta Gear is also conspicuous compared to the other gears considering most of its contents are modeled after actual weaponry rather than gadgets. *'Delta Mission Memory': A small metallic card key with the Delta symbol on it. When inserted into the Delta Blaster, it allows it to EXCEED CHARGE. *'SB-333B Delta Driver': A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. It is the primary storage place for the Delta Mission Memory. Unlike the other gears, the Delta Gear's buckle is fixed into the middle, where the Gear's transgenerator is attached. The henshin device fits into the right hip like a pistol-holster. *'SB-333DV Delta Mover': This digital camcorder is the only weapon of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the Delta Mover to create the Delta Blaster, a large pistol that serves as Delta's primary and only weapon. As the Delta Blaster, it's view screen can act as a long range targeting scope once the mission memory has been inserted. The name 'Mover' is a pun on what the digital camcorder captures: a movie. *'SB-333P Delta Phone': This phone is the control unit of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the Delta Mover mounted on the hip to create the Delta Blaster. Oddly enough, the Delta phone is not a phone at all, but a gun-handle with a trigger and phone antenna that becomes the handle of the Delta blaster. The design may be inspired on some Walkie-Talkies that have the form of a grip. Whereas the Faiz and Kaixa phones are touch-tone activated, the Delta phone is voice activated; the number commands are input verbally. Unlike the Faiz and Kaixa phones, the Delta Phone serves only as a control device for the Delta Gear and the transgenerator that powers the Gear is actually part of the Delta Driver. *'SB-VX0 Jet Sliger': A jet-powered combat bike that can fly, spin 360° on the spot, and packs an incredible amount of firepower. Delta Command Codes The Delta Gear has several command codes that must be spoken into the Delta Phone or Blaster to perform different functions. *'"Henshin" : '''After verbally entering the code, the Delta Phone will say '“STANDING BY”'. When the Delta Phone is inserted into the Delta Mover (which must be on the Delta Driver), it will say "COMPLETE", followed by a series of beeping tones and a more computerize voice that says "HENSHIN", a reference to Kamen Rider Super-1's Henshin. The wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Delta. Unlike Faiz Gear and Kaixa Gear that can only be used if the human has Orphnoch blood or an Orphnoch, this is the only belt that can be used by a human, but side effects such as addiction of using the Gear and minor Orphnoch-like powers may occur. *'"Fire" : When this code is entered, it will say “BURST MODE”. The Delta Blaster can fire 3 consecutive bursts of energy at once. It has 12 bursts until it must be recharged. *"Charge" :If the Delta Blaster is empty and this code is entered, it will say “CHARGE” and will proceed to recharge all weapons power. This will take about 5 seconds. *"3, 8, 2, 1" : When this code is entered, the phone will say “JET SLIGER, COME CLOSER”. It will summon the SB-VX0 Jet Sliger combat bike. *"Check" : 'When the Delta Mission Memory is inserted into the Delta Blaster, it will say "READY" and extend 3 barrels out the front of the Delta Blaster. When the command code is entered, it will say "EXCEED CHARGE". This will allow Delta to perform the Lucifer's Hammer, a kick attack similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash attack, or Kaixa's Gold Smash except instead of coming from a Pointer, the Photon Stream is shot from the Delta Mover and when it connects, it stuns the adversary, in which the Rider executes either a bicycle kick or a front dropkick into the stream, causing the Orphnoch's destruction. The Lucifer's Hammer technique is appears to be somewhat stronger than the other Rider Kicks. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shuji Mihara is portrayed by . Harada previously portrayed in '' . As Kamen Rider Delta, his suit actor was . External Links Category:555 Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Sniper Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Tech Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Support Riders Category:Heroes